One Star at Last
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Misaki gets a Christmas surprise.


Author's note: I don't own Darker Than Black or its characters. This is set after the first season.

* * *

**One Star At Last**

With a sigh, Misaki rose from her desk and switched off the light. She was going home. There was no point in staying at the office any longer, and everyone else had gone home anyway. The only thing that had kept her here was the fact that there was nothing at home for her besides an empty apartment. Even her subordinates had left for the night. Misaki knew that Saito was taking Kanami out for a Christmas date, and she hoped it worked out for the two of them. They would make a good pair.

She slipped on her wool coat and headed out into the chilly night. Her car was in the shop, and so she'd be taking the subway home. The sky was clear despite the light flurries of snow. Misaki paused a moment to watch the stars. They really were beautiful even if they weren't real. She sighed and pulled her scarf a little tighter around her neck. Misaki tried not to think too much about the questions she had about the stars, and contractors, and the world in general. There hadn't been much activity from the Syndicate. At least, not in Tokyo. There had been some deaths in various parts of the world that would not surprise her if they had something to do with BK-201.

Misaki had to admit that she missed him. Despite the fact that technically they were on different sides, she had been very comfortable with the man in both his personas. And knowing what she did now, she had to admit that she viewed his action rather differently than she had in the beginning. And she had to admit that evening they'd spent together before everything had gone to hell in a hand basket had been one of the best dates she'd been on in years, even if it really wasn't a date per se. If she saw him again, she probably wouldn't arrest him. Though she might not tell him that at first. She hurried down into the subway. It was too cold to linger tonight.

Heading out of the subway, Misaki hurries along the sidewalks. It's gotten colder, and she's more than ready to in her warm apartment. She unlocked her door, hoping to slip into the warmth of her apartment. However, she found the inside of her apartment just as cold as the outside. Frowning, Misaki flipped on a light and reached for her gun. When she had left this morning, all of the windows and doors had been shut. Now the sliding door to her balcony was wide open. Nothing seemed out of place though.

She went to close the balcony door and froze at the sight of the reflection in the window. Spinning around, Misaki found herself face to face with Li.

"Merry Christmas, Misaki."

Misaki blinked. She wasn't sure how to respond. What slipped out of her lips was, "Would you like a cup of tea."

His stomach rumbled, and Misaki found herself smiling.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Shutting the balcony door, Misaki turned and head for the kitchen, beckoning him to follow her. There was silence in her little kitchen as she filled her tea kettle and set on the stove. As she turned to face the man, a thought occurred to her.

"What should I call you now?"

He smiled at her. "You can call me Hei."

Misaki nodded, leaning against the counter. "Have you been well?"

Hei shrugged. "Well enough. Things have been busy at least. Yin and I have managed though."

The kettle whistled, and Misaki set about fixing the tea. As she handed him his cup, she asked the question that had been hanging over them.

"Why are you here?"

He smiled at her, their fingers brushing. "It's Christmas, and I wanted to see you."

She arched an eyebrow at him, but that didn't stop her from blushing as well. Hei smiled and sipped his tea. She took a sip of her own tea.

"I have a Christmas present for you."

Misaki blinked. "You do? You didn't have to get me anything. Why would you get me anything?"

To her utter surprised, Hei leaned in and kissed her nose. "I do. You're one of the best friends I've ever had. And I wanted to get you something. To remember me by at least. I don't when I'll be in Japan again."

He reached into his pocket to pull out a flat box. "I know I said this earlier, but Merry Christmas, Misaki."

She took the box and tugged at the ribbon. Lifting the lid she found a silver necklace nestled in white tissue paper. The pendant was a diamond shaped star made up of four diamonds and bordered with white gold. It was beautiful.

"I thought you might like a star that you could keep a hold of." Hei smiled and reached out to lift the necklace out of the box. "Turn around and I'll fasten it for you."

Misaki let him fasten the necklace around her neck even as she protested. "I can't accept this."

"Yes, you can." His breath was warm against her neck.

Misaki turned her head in attempt to see Hei's face. Instead, their lips just brushed, and Misaki decided that for once she was just going enjoy the moment. So she leaned in a little closer and kissed him. When they broke apart, Misaki smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Hei."


End file.
